Diary
by Steph-hime
Summary: Birthday fic for Hannah, Happy 18th! Erm, yeah, a fic about Hannah's fav couple, read to find out.


For you Hannah. You wanted it, you got it.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, If I did the books would already be out by now, the gorge Ollie Wood would be in every book (even when he's left Hogwart's), meaning that we get to drool over him in every film (the fourth would be out by now), and Harry and Draco would be an official couple *waves Harry/Draco flag*  
  
~#~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You'll never guess what happened today. He finally asked me to go out with him! I've waited for five years, but it's been worth it. I'll never forget this day, the day he said he loved me, returned my feelings.   
Our hands sort of fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. We walked to the Quidditch pitch together, just before his match against the Ravenclaw team. Some girls had jealousy etched on their faces – they were jealous of me, little Ginny Weasley. He kissed me as well, said I would bring him luck during the game. I hope it becomes a tradition; I rather like the feel of his lips against mine. It's tingly and makes me shiver, like when it suddenly goes cold.  
Ron went mad when he found out, but he's always been protective of me. Even during that brief fling with Neville, Ron had threatened him everyday, saying that if he hurt me Neville's wand would end up in a very unpleasant place. But that's just Ron I guess, he's never been very tactful. Ron almost tore his Quidditch robes and Hermione had to play peace-keeper, again. I'd never get married if it were up to Ron!  
Marriage, well I guess I'm too young to be thinking about that, but it would be nice to get married, especially to him. I can almost picture us at our wedding, of course it would be a winter wedding, with snow. It would be perfect.  
He's doing his divination homework now, I can see him sitting with Ron, they got over their fight rather quickly, mind you, they can never stay mad at each other. He glances over and smiles, before scribbling something on a parchment, which Ron reads and bursts out laughing. Of course then he starts laughing, that gorgeous deep laugh, causing his eyes to light up and become brighter than usual.  
I think, no, I know I am the luckiest girl in the world. To have someone I love with all my heart feel exactly the same way, to be held by him, kissed by him. To hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear…  
  
~#~  
  
"Are you finished?"   
"Harry! Don't scare me." I sighed, as I turned to face him.  
"I would have thought you'd have got used to me sneaking up on you by now. After all, we have been married for a year." He reasoned.  
I smile, just before he kisses my cheek.  
"I'm going to go to bed." He says, before adding, "Are you coming?" and a goofy grin graces his lips.  
"In a little while." I answer.  
"Alright then." He say's before slowly disappearing from view.  
  
~#~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it; today's my wedding day! I must have thanked Professor Dumbledore over one hundred times for letting us use Hogwart's for the ceremony and reception. I can just imagine Hermione right now, running around making sure that the flowers and displays are perfect – I'm glad I placed her in charge of the decorations.  
Ron will be stressing, naturally he's the best man, and public speaking has never been his strong point. Hopefully he'll get over his fear before the best man speech.  
The wedding is a winter wedding, just as I wanted. The snow has even been magically sealed, so it doesn't turn to mush half way through. The dresses are perfect. Mine is pure white with small pearls attached to the bodice, where as the bridesmaid dresses are winter blue, almost white with fur attached to the neckline.  
I never realistically thought that Harry and I would end up getting married. I'd dreamed about it, but it's only natural to dream about wedding the person you love most in the world. When Harry proposed I thought I was dreaming, I even pinched myself to let me know either way. I was beyond words, I couldn't mutter anything but a simple yes.   
I suppose I better be getting ready…  
  
~#~  
  
I slip the satin nightdress over my head, much to Harry's distaste.  
"You know that's going to come off later, right?" Harry asks, almost teasingly.  
I slide into the bed and into his arms, and he promptly shudders when he feels the cold fabric against his chest.  
"I love you." I whisper, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
"And I love you." He whispers, bringing my face to his and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  
  
~#~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Harry this, but I'm pregnant. The medi-witch confirmed it this afternoon. Harry's not home yet, but he should return any minute. We've never even discussed have children, I don't even know if he wants them. No one knows yet. I can't tell Hermione, she and Ron are on their honeymoon, and Lavender is in Ireland visiting Seamus. I could ask Parvati, but she's been pretty off handed with me since the wedding. I think she still likes Harry.  
I'm just going to tell him. As soon as he walks though the door, well not just after, but pretty soon after.  
Here he is, wish me luck…  
  
~#~  
  
Steph-hime: *sigh* well, I'm never going to do that again.  
Draco: why not? I'm sure that Potty and Mini-weasel will love it.  
Steph-hime: you're forgetting the point that I am a Harry/Draco shipper!  
Draco: What?! Me and Potty? That's absurd!  
Steph-hime: Please R+R, and Happy Birthday Hannah. 


End file.
